


Мечты о спокойном отдыхе

by Hrenougolnik, Lora316



Series: Мучают ли вас эротические кошмары? [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora316/pseuds/Lora316
Summary: Может читаться, как самостоятельный фанфик, по мотивам командного чата
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Мучают ли вас эротические кошмары? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Мечты о спокойном отдыхе

**–** Хорошо ты придумал насчет рыбалки, командир, **–** довольно пробасил Джек, выруливая на шоссе. **–** И с отгулами удачно получилось.

Брок самодовольно оскалился и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Отгулы он выстрадал, выцарапал, у начальства из глотки выдрал. Ему просто необходимо было уехать, сбежать из ада, в который потихоньку скатывалась его жизнь. И вот теперь два счастливых дня он будет тупо пялиться на поплавок на берегу дикого озера. Один! Если не считать рыбы, комаров и что-то бубнящего на заднем плане Джека. Брок прислушался, но уловил только:

 **–** …на мойку.

 **–** Какую мойку?

 **–** А, тут новая открылась. Говорят, суперкруто. Акция у них **–** первый раз бесплатно.

 **–** Зачем перед рыбалкой-то мыть? **–** вяло удивился Брок.

 **–** Так ведь бесплатно, **–** с потрясающей логикой отозвался Джек и бросил на Брока косой взгляд. **–** Ты б пристегнулся, командир, мало ли что.

Брок только отмахнулся. Внутри разливалось блаженное спокойствие.

Джек лихо тормознул у небольшого и малопривлекательного ангара, бетонная площадка перед которым была залита водой. У запертых ворот на перевернутом оцинкованном ведре сидел здоровенный негр в низко надвинутой на глаза соломенной шляпе. Не поднимая головы, он саданул кулаком в ворота.

 **–** Эй, парни! Шевелите жопами! Клиенты ждут!

Ворота ангара со скрипом распахнулись, являя едва успевшему подхватить падающую челюсть Броку мойщиков. Баки Барнс держал в металлической руке огромное ведро с шапкой белоснежной пены. Коротенькие шортики подчеркивали все скрытые ранее достоинства суперсолдата. Синий топик с белой звездой на груди открывал прекрасный вид на подтянутый смуглый живот. Выглядел Барнс потрясающе горячо, даже тяжелые солдатские берцы не портили общего впечатления. Стив Роджерс **–** в такой же микроскопической пародии на шорты, в черной майке с красной звездой, ковбойской шляпе и ковбойских сапогах **–** был вооружен желтой губкой и щеткой-стеклоочистителем. Охреневший Брок оглянулся на Джека в поисках поддержки.

 **–** Ты видишь то же, что и я? **–** хрипло спросил он. Джек кивнул, деловито шурша кульком с конфетами.

 **–** Ну мы же в одной машине, **–** меланхолично протянул он, запихивая в рот конфету. Брок удивленно моргнул.

 **–** Что застыли? **–** сверкнув из-под широких полей единственным глазом, рявкнул негр удивительно знакомым голосом.

Мойщики переглянулись. Усмехнувшись, Барнс подхватил ведро второй рукой и с легким замахом выплеснул его содержимое на лобовое стекло, моментально покрывшееся белыми пенными хлопьями.

 **–** Ну зачем ты так, солнце? **–** с мягким упреком протянул Роджерс.

 **–** Все нормально, мелкий. Давай трудись.

 **–** Держи меня, солнце, крепче.

По стеклу проехалась желтая губка, размазывая пену. Следом проехал стеклоочиститель, сгоняя влагу вниз, и Брок, вытаращив глаза, громко сглотнул. Роджерс сидел сбоку на капоте, опираясь на него одной рукой. Барнс стоял между его широко разведенными ногами, удерживая за бедра, не позволяя соскользнуть с гладкого капота.

 **–** Давай, мелкий. Детка сама себя не помоет.

Он шлепнул рукой по голому бедру Роджерса, оставляя на белоснежной коже ярко-розовый след ладони. Роджерс засмеялся, скрещивая лодыжки у Барнса за спиной.

Брок вцепился непослушными дрожащими пальцами в край сиденья, невольно подаваясь вперед. Рядом Джек увлеченно шуршал фантиками.

 **–** Детка будет довольна, **–** хмыкнул Роджерс, профессионально орудуя стеклоочистителем. **–** Тебе же хорошо, детка? **–** внезапно стрельнув на Брока шальным взглядом из-под потемневшей от влаги челки, протянул он.

Брок кивнул, словно завороженный, хотя и был уверен, что речь о машине. Член неприятно давил на ширинку. Пульс бился в висках и почему-то в кончиках пальцев.

Барнс дернул Роджерса на себя, заставляя соскользнуть с капота в распахнутые объятия. Они застыли на несколько долгих мгновений, неотрывно глядя друг на друга. Роджерс аккуратно отвел темную прядь, упавшую Барнсу на лоб. Барнс прижался щекой к его ладони, прикрывая глаза.

 **–** Что замерли? Шевелитесь! **–** раздался командный рык.

Барнс с Роджерсом переглянулись и слаженно переместились по бокам от машины. Барнс притерся голым животом к окну со стороны Джека, видимо, занимаясь крышей автомобиля. Джек потянулся к кнопке стеклоподъемника.

 **–** Не смей! **–** рявкнул Брок. Джек примиряюще поднял руки. Потом прижал раскрытую ладонь к прозрачной преграде, словно поглаживая, лаская напряженный пресс Барнса. Брок тоже неосознанно потянулся к окну со своей стороны, ощущая ладонью фантомный жар чужого тела. Глаза закрылись сами собой, и под веками замелькали малоприличные, но очень притягательные картинки.

 **–** Сворачивайте представление! **–** прозвучала очередная команда, и Брок распахнул глаза. Пока он предавался мечтам, Роджерс с Барнсом закончили с автомобилем. Роджерс стягивал мокрую майку, а смеющийся Барнс, вооружившись шлангом, самозабвенно поливал его тугими струями воды. Роджерс протянул к нему руку, и Барнс шагнул вплотную, обхватывая металлической ладонью почти не скрытую шортами ягодицу. Роджерс обнял его за шею, неотрывно глядя в глаза, облизывая неприлично розовые губы. Барнс обернулся к машине, посмотрел на Брока в упор и направил струю из шланга в лобовое стекло. Брок вздрогнул, по позвоночнику прокатилась горячая волна, ударившая прямо в пах, и на джинсах расползлось мокрое пятно, словно до него долетели водяные брызги.

Дверь машины хлопнула, когда Брок уже почти вернул самообладание и смог поднять тяжелые веки. Джек радостно скалился, притягивая к себе загребущими ручищами Барнса и Роджерса. Барнс приник к нему всем телом, выводя кончиками пальцев на мощной груди круги и спирали, что-то шептал в покрасневшую шею. Роджерс плотно прижимался к Джеку бедром, улыбался и смотрел на Брока тоскливыми глазами. Брок торопливо полез из машины и со всей дури долбанулся лбом о раму двери.

* * *

**–** Говорил же, пристегнись, командир, **–** гудел над ухом недовольный Джек. **–** Еще старая контузия не прошла, а ты снова башкой бьешься!

Брок потер гудящий лоб, с трудом переводя сбившееся дыхание.

 **–** Хорошо, что отгулы, **–** продолжал бубнить Джек. **–** Сейчас на мойку заедем **–** и на рыбалку.

 **–** Нахуй мойку! **–** истерично взвизгнул Брок, хватаясь за ремень безопасности и щелкая замком.

 **–** Нахуй так нахуй, **–** покладисто согласился Джек, косясь на Брока. **–** Ты б сходил к врачу, командир, **–** вздохнул он. **–** Голова **–** это серьезно. И Капитан волнуется, **–** добавил невпопад.

 **–** Нахуй Капитана!

 **–** А вот это правильно. Давно пора, **–** кивнул Джек, прибавляя скорость.


End file.
